valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of the Competitive Maiden
.png |Empress Tyrano|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Tyrano|Floor Reward |Raptor|Floor Reward |Mighty Tyrano|Amalgamation |Heroic Tyrano|Amalgamation |Lantz|Fantasy Archwitch |Captain Kidd|Archwitch |Amber Of Reinforcement|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Great Sword|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Bone-In Meat|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Empress' Great Sword|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Champion's Mantle|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Tricera|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 110% / 250% UP |Ptero|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 110% / 250% UP |Ichthyo|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} The "Tower of the Competitive Maiden" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on June 1st ー 11:59 on June 15th (JST). ■Obtain LR TYRANO! LR TYRANO can be obtained by performing an amalgamation using GREAT SWORD material card which can be obtained as a ranking reward if ranked within the top 1000th! If the new LR TYRANO is awakened, it will become a powerful card which possesses a first skill that unleashes all allies' skills with an activation rate of 50%! GLR TYRANO ☆Mighty Blade Lv.10 (Max) * Unleash all allies' skills / 50% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * All allies' ATK 600% • DEF 400% up during every turn / 25% chance Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■The Arrival Rewards has been updated! SR TYRANO and her amalgamation cards can now be obtained from the following floors! 250,000F : SR TYRANO ×1 350,000F (SR Amalgamation Card) : OF REINFORCEMENT ×1 450,000F (HSR Material Card) : SWORD ×1 500,000F (UR Material Card) : MEAT ×1 ■Obtain GUR RAPTOR! During this event, the new RAPTOR card has been added as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss RAPTOR will appear starting in the second half of the event. If RAPTOR is evolved and awakened, it will become a powerful GUR that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR RAPTOR ☆Razor Sharp Claws Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event The "Tower of the Competitive Maiden" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive Resources and Celestial Gems for completing the new Quests that will be added during the "Tower of the Competitive Maiden" event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on June 2nd to 11:59 June 15th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■A new Rune has been added. A new Rune which has a skill activation rate of +3% effect can now be obtained! ■Floor PASS items 2x Campaign has begun! Starting 12:00 on June 13th (JST), the number of acquired floor Pass items will be increased 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch KIDD will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch LANTZ will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ※KIDD and LANTZ can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating KIDD and LANTZ during this event. ■About Amalgamation of obtained cards If SR TYRANO, that can be obtained as a floor arrival reward or Rune Boss Reward, is evolved and amalgamated with a material card, it can become GUR TYRANO! In addition, if OF REINFORCEMENT material card is amalgamated with either GUR TRICERA, GUR PTERO, or GSR ICHTHYO, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Valkyrie Crystal items that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "Tower of the Competitive Maiden" event. Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.